Mint (claymade)
'''Mint '''is as one of Herb's two bodyguards who has served him since they were children, the other being Lime. Profile Appearance Mint is a young boy barely older than thirteen, who wears a wolf pelt on his head and wields a sword strapped across his back. Biography Chapter One: Preparation When Herb heard that Brenda was being taken to various villages to show proof of the Dark Kingdom threat. He went to Joketsuzoku with Mint and Lime as he wanted to see her for himself. A furious Loofah told him that he had already agreed to help, but Herb replied that he wasn’t there for proof but simple curiosity. Brenda transformed back to her youma form and allowed Herb to examine her. Needless to say Herb was fascinated even more so when Brenda informed him that she was relatively weak as youma go. After completing his examination Herb informed the Matriarch she could on the full support of the Musk Dynasty when the time comes. His father would not be able to assist personally due to his old injuries, but Herb had full authority to lead his army into battle in his place. After the Matriarch thanked him the dragon prince left with his two companions. Chapter Three: Assault After making their way through the portal Herb led his division of the allied army forward. As they raced down their assigned path, the dragon prince felt the battle-thirst rising up inside him. He increased his pace, eager to engage the enemy. Upon seeing a regiment of youma racing in at an angle to cut them off a feral smile spread across Herb's face. Once the youma blocked the exit to the chamber Herb shouted out his command and the order barely escaped his lips before the army attacked. First the wolf clan, then the hawks and finally the tigers. The few, disorganized attempts at retaliation by the youma were barely registered. The rest of Herb's battle group charged in after, exploiting the breach to full advantage. Upon seeing Beryl surveying them all with a look of contemptuous disdain he ordered Mint to attack who shot forward, hurling his knives as he went. The deadly blades shot toward her, but a few feet before they reached her they ricocheted away in bright flashes of energy as they struck an invisible barrier. The other warriors attacks had just as little effect, doing nothing to slow her as she continued to walk unconcernedly through the assault. When she got within close range she slammed her staff back down, tip-first, into the ground at her feet unleashing a shockwave. An army's worth of warriors rained down, crashing to the earth with cries of pain. Many of the hardier ones staggered to their feet which she responded with blast of concentrated magic. Herb attacked her upon coming to his senses. Magic and ki clashed against each other in blinding bursts of light as the Musk ruler hammered his foe's defenses from every direction. Nothing Herb did was able to put a dent into Beryl’s defenses so instead of he attempted to use his ki blade to pierce through it. Much too both their surprise he was able to pierce through her shield in a single, focused slash and reached almost to her neck where his blade hit a second shield, layered underneath the outer one, stopping his attack cold. Fury contorted Beryl’s features, and an inferno of chaotic energy appeared in each of her hands Herb was only saved by the timely intervention of Soap. Beryl would doubtless have continued to attack them, but she was immediately set upon by Mint. The small speedster darted to and fro around her, his sword swinging in countless rapid slices. He didn't have anywhere near the strength to cut through her shield, but his assault diverted her attention, the constant flashes of magic energy from his strikes doubling as a way to obscure her vision, even as Lime charged in with a roar. When Lime and Mint went down their attack was taken up by other survivors of the three armies. However while Mint was completely motionless Lime continued trying to crawl his way across the ground to reach Beryl. This is what Herb saw when he returned and in rage he stabbed his ki spear with all the power and momentum he could muster straight toward Beryl's heart. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters Category:Wolf Clan